This invention relates to article dispensing apparatus, more particularly to a vendor for packs of cigarettes, and a dispenser used in the apparatus for dispensing the articles.
The invention is in the same general field as the vendors shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,952,384; 3,128,908; 3,252,617 and 3,193,138.